


Accessories

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [25]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other characters make appearances but lol mainly the bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Dimitri didn't pay any mind to the accessories of Askr - until a certain someone gave one to him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Accessories

Dimitri didn’t care much for the accessories of Askr.

They were fine enough, they were simply something he didn’t pay much mind to. They had no practical use, and some in fact got in the way of fighting. Whenever Dimitri was offered one by the kind if strange summoner he declined, seeing no point in wearing them.

And then one day something happened.

“Close my eye and… crouch down?” He asks Claude, making sure he heard the strange request correctly.

“Come on, it’s not that hard, right?” Claude chuckles. “And I promise, this isn’t some scheme.”

While that may have been a reasonable assumption to make, given the Claude he knew of’s nature and the fact that this Claude had his hands hidden from sight, that was not what Dimitri thought, but he doesn’t state that aloud. Instead he allows himself a sigh. “Very well,” he says, lowering himself closer to Claude’s height and shutting his eye.

He felt a shuffling on his head very soon after, short lived, though his head felt slightly pinched.

“There! Now take a look over here.”

Dimitri did as instructed, rising back to his normal height and looking to where Claude was facing where a large glass window was. It was quite clean - clean enough for him to clearly see the two of them reflected back at them, where Dimitri could see two things that caught his eye:

  * The pinching sensation he feels is due to the headband now on his head, the accessory afixed with small deer horns and deer ears.
  * The bright smile on Claude’s face, nearly stealing what sight Dimitri has left.



It was stunning. Neither the Claude in his world nor the one that stands beside him now has ever allowed such a pleasing smile to grace his face. It so blatantly showed how happy he was, wide and toothy, nothing like the mischievous smirks and plastered on grins Dimitri was so used to.

“Would you look at that? It fits you so well!” Dimitri only knew Claude patted him on the shoulder due to his eye being unable to take itself off of the reflection of the fellow king, so transfixed was he. “Maybe you should’ve asked if you could’ve transfered over to the Deer house, huh? Would’ve been worth a shot.”

...Oh! He ought to respond. 

“Ah, perhaps,” was all he could muster.

Claude shook his head, playfully, another chuckle leaving him. “You can take that off now, if you want; know you’re not the biggest fan of accessories. Thanks for indulging me though!” He turned and walked away, but not before throwing a wave behind him and calling, “I’ll catch you later, Your Kingliness!”

“I-I will see you soon!” Dimitri managed to say before Claude left proper, though he did not turn around to do so. He brought a hand up to the fake antlers, a warm feeling surging in his chest alongside a need unfamiliar. 

Claude has given him a gift twofold, of this and of his smile; Dimitri must find a way to repay him.

“Do you want to give him something in return?”

He looks away from the antler and down to the new arrival: the summoner. They were strange, akin to the professor in their aloofness… he trusted them to not harm them, but it was hard to say what else he felt about them. They have not done anything to suggest them being entirely untrustworthy, at least.

He tentatively nodded his head.

They held out their hand.

“It will be a hard battle, but there is a way for you to give the perfect gift to Claude.”

At that he turned to face the summoner, his curiosity besting him-

and he held back a gasp.

“This… it is obtainable?” He asks, for it was too good to be true.

“Only if you defeat a certain opponent at her strongest. Her name is Plumeria. You’ve only the week to best her and her men.”

Without another word the summoner leaves, with Dimitri by himself to mull over the decision.

It was not a hard one to make.

\---

**_A few days later_ **

“Yes, I am Plumeria of- _oh my god it’s you again_.”

Dimitri ignored the extreme exasperation in the fairy woman’s voice - and on that on two of his teammates’ faces. He never thought that he would join forces with Edelgard for any reason, given their starkly opposing natures, and he had wanted to know the Lysithea woman through better means than this, but neither of those things matter now. He was glad for the Peony woman’s positive disposition, but little else crossed his mind.

He was beating this damn mission, no matter how many times he needed to bash his skull against it.

Defeat, after defeat, after defeat - it was irrelevant. _Incomprehensibly_ so. What did a hundred losses matter when only the one victory was needed? For Claude, Dimitri would face a thousand.

Their equipment was nearly nonsensical - _was_ nonsensical, if one were to ask Edelgard. Unfortunately for her, she had little say in the matter, and while usually Dimitri would be more than happy to hear advice from those around him - she can shut up because _he knows this can work_.

They set off.

And are defeated again.

\---

And again.

\---

And again.

\---

“Dimitri please stop-”

“NO.”

\---

“ _WILL YOU STOP YOU CAN’T BEAT ME.”_

_“ABSOLUTELY NOT.”_

\---

And then finally-

FINALLY-

it happens.

Edelgard and Peony are still standing tall. Lysithea is on the brink of unconsciousness. He himself is faring little better. But that didn’t matter. The last man of Plumeria’s forces was downed, and they won.

They’ve won.

_They’ve won!_

_“Yes!”_ Rare was it that Dimitri let happiness so overwhelm him but oh was he helpless to control himself now. His heart _pounded_ with excitement, body shaking as though he were stricken with fever - and he may as well be, the heat in his chest burning so strongly.

“Mortals… so confounding.” With effort, he turned his attention to the scantily clad fairy woman they have just bested. She shoved her hand to him, annoyance pulsating off of her in waves that frankly Dimitri could not care less about. Not when the object in her hands was one he had sought for so desperately these past arduous days. “Take it, and don’t come back.”

He did, and, carrying the injured Lysithea over his back, left with his team, a smile he did not even bother trying to fight down wide across his face.

_I must hurry to Claude at once._

\---

“So, close my eyes?”

“Yes, if you do not mind.”

Askr was a weird place, with a weird definition of “hero.” There were plenty of unsavory and downright monstrous people that he wouldn’t trust to keep their mothers safe, let alone strangers from distant lands. Closing his eyes was about the last thing Claude ever wanted to do here.

But this was Dimitri - one who could overcome his demons, at that. With a shake of his head, he shut his eyes.

He felt a shuffling in his hair before feeling a pinching sensation.

Claude snorted. _He got me an accessory?_

“Now… open your eyes.”

And he did that too, wondering what Dimitri could possibly get him-

And he froze.

He rubbed his eyes. Blinked. Blinked again.

“Uh, Dimitri? This isn’t…”

“They are golden deer horns. More than appropriate, I figured.”

Claude spun to Dimitri- what?! There was no way- “There’s no way you _actually_ managed to- to-”

He was at a lost for words, for once. Golden accessories were only given after beating the hardest challenges this place can throw! “You should have it! You oughtta show off your accomplishment, ha,” he tries to save face, reaching for the headband-

-before his hands were grabbed by Dimitri, who gave his own chuckle and smile. Oh... he looks nice, when he’s happy like that. “This is for you. The leader of the Golden Deer ought to live up to his name, should he not? They fit you so perfectly, how could I think to take them from you?”

...Oh… uh… damn. Dimitri, uh… went through all of that trouble… had to deal with whoever was with him, for Claude. And he looks so _happy_ too… um…

Claude… smiled. “Thanks,” he says. Dimitri’s smile widened, at that.

Then Claude cleared his throat and winked, wriggling his hands still caught in Dimitri’s. “Promise I won’t take it off, so you can let go now,” he teases, hoping the heat on his face wasn’t showing.

That made Dimitri flinch and back away, breaking whatever hold he had on Claude. “My apologies, I was not aware I was still-”

Claude waved a newly freed hand dismissively. “You’re fine,” he reassures, before looking at the glass window. He laughed at their reflections. “Look at us! A matching pair.” He lightly bumped a fist at Dimitri’s side. “Us Deer stuck together real close; you gotta do the same, being one of us now.”

Dimitri’s reflection looked surprised, for a second, before that nice smile got back on his face. “That sounds lovely. I will do my best to be by your side.”

Oh, _goddammit._ Claude could see it plain as day on the window; his face was beat red.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my arduous journey to give Claude the golden reindeer horns, though reversed; I got that before getting the regular ones, but this was cuter ino so :p lol


End file.
